Semiconductor assemblies often comprise a plurality of semiconductor chips that are to be electrically interconnected with one another. However, mounting these semiconductor chips relative to one another turns out to be very complex. In addition, in the case of very high numbers of chips, electrical contact problems can often occur, primarily if the semiconductor chips are electrically pressure-contacted.